At Least One Christmas Present
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: One cold day in the Sengoku Jidai; a demon lord, a hanyou and a time traveling miko receive gifts beyond their expectations. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Pageebus . . . let me think Insert Witty Remark Here I don't own Inuyasha

AN: This story was inspired after my youngest cat (then a kitten) got over a bout of serious illness. At the time I did not know much about Christmas tradition (as I was/am Wiccan) except for the notions of togetherness and gift-giving. It's not a Kag/Sessh romance, but is definitely a little Warm and Fluffy.

At Least One Christmas Present

~Kagome~

"Kagome! Don't forget your gifts!"

Kagome's mother sighed as she handed her scurrying daughter the oversized knapsack. The bag was worn through in some places and bits of colorful patterns could be seen peeking out. The half demon began to yell about punctuality in the background as the time travelling girl ran back for the parcel. She thanked her mother profusely and returned to Inuyasha. Without a word he took the pack from the struggling girl. As they moved further and further away, Mrs. Higurashi could hear their friendly bickering.

The girl from the future had many strange ways and this was one which Inuyasha seemed keen to decipher. The last words her mother heard before a flash of light came from the bone eater's were, "It's nothing!"

When they entered the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome's eyes were met with a winter wonderland. The field and village were all thick inlaid with snow. Inuyasha's forest was the most breathtaking sight of all; ice had frozen over leafless branches and made the tress look like glass. With a happy yell, Kagome broke into a wild bound towards Kaede's hut. Almost at once she began to berate her companions with wishes for a happy holiday. There was a queer calm in the room and Kagome realized that none of them seemed to know what she was talking about. So she began her explanation.

Almost an hour later, everyone proceeded out of the hut and into the village – determined to find presents for "Kurisumasu." Kagome and Kaede stayed behind. The latter watching the former unpack her knapsack. One for Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede and a mysterious sixth package that Kagome indicated to with a wink. She then proceeded to take the package and made her way into Inuyasha's forest. Calmly, she lowered her defenses – her aura creeping its way through the area and waited.

It had been his plan to ambush his brother while he and his pack were taking a break from their travels. Instead the discussion of "Kurisumasu" had distracted him sufficiently enough that he felt the need to follow the miko into the forest. Clearly his brother's idiocy was contagious. The miko was standing there in the middle of a demon infested forest, holding a neatly wrapped package.

He could have killed her right then and there. The testsuaiga and his brother were in no position to stop him. But Sesshoumaru was not a demon to waste time and energy when there was nothing to gain. He was far more eager to know her reason for putting herself in such a position. Thus, he approached the girl and cleared his throat to announce her presence.

The first thing she did was bend over and breathe a sigh of relief. The sun was setting and they could both hear the voices of Sango and Miroku heading towards Kaede's hut. She had begun to worry that Inuyasha would return before the taiyoukai showed up. Carefully she righted herself and faced the demon. There was no hint of fear in her eyes as she pressed the box wrapped in silver wrapping paper into Sesshoumaru's claws.

It was difficult for her to asses whether his expression was one of annoyance or surprise. Thinking fast, she amended to her action by saying, "It's your Christmas present!"

He had heard her explanation and did not see how this corresponded with it. She had said that one gave gifts to your friends, family and loved ones. But he, Sesshoumaru, did not fit into any of those categories. Yet there it was, a gift presented to him.

Inuyasha's blood boiled as Sesshoumaru's scent hit his nose. Even moreso when he realized that Kagome's scent was intertwined with that of his full-demon brother. There was no danger in the air but for what other reason would the two be together? Carelessly, he tossed Kagome's gift onto the ground of the hut and raced into the forest.

The sight that met him nearly sent him into cardiac arrest. Kagome was standing on her tip-toes, gently hugging the obviously mortified Sesshoumaru. His brother's arms raised stiffly and gave Kagome one-two-three pats on the back before turning to face Inuyasha. Kagome shot him a silly grin and began to walk over to his side. Sesshoumaru said nothing but the neatly wrapped package in his hands did not go unnoticed. Inuyasha quickly began to rush the girl towards the safety of the hut.

"What the hell was that about?!"

He asked when he was sure they were out of earshot.

"What was what about?"

"Don't play dumb! You gave Sesshoumaru a ku…kuri…a present!"

"Well he _is_ your brother."

"Like _hell_ he is! Half-brother and you didn't have to _hug_ him."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, her eyes looking at him accusingly. "Everyone deserves a Christmas present." She then nodded her head firmly to the affirmative and moved ahead of him towards their friends.

The two brothers seemed to ponder this for a second. As Inuyasha considered the thought, Sesshoumaru unwrapped his present. They shared a laugh as Sesshoumaru held up a hairbrush with an intricately designed silver handle; raising his eyebrow questioningly at his younger brother.

Inuyasha imitated Kagome brushing her hair and motioned towards the brush. Sesshoumaru's eyes darted back and forth until he nodded in understanding. As the elder brother began to turn away, Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Hey! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshoumaru didn't turn back though he stood still.

"Happy Kuri..s..uu..maaaasu."

And with that the two parted ways. Sesshoumaru left wondering if he shouldn't find something for Rin and Jaken. And Inuyasha, making his way back to the engagement ring he had purchased in the village.

AN: Ah! So warm and fluffy! I haven't received any holiday gifts from my family in all the time we've lived together. (The fact that we're Wiccan still allows for Yule Presents!) I believe that that everyone shold get at least one present this Christmas, Yule, Hanukah, Kwanzaa or Dabbidy-doo-da. Read and review!


End file.
